


Foreplay

by ZetSway



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetSway/pseuds/ZetSway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One moment is all you get or I'm coming over there. Hurry the fuck up."  Thane/FShep.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Thane/FShep + vibrator.
> 
> Mass Effect and all associated characters belong to Bioware. I make no money from this fanfiction.

The apartment was spacious and beautiful.

They wandered into the bedroom and she let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Nice," she said with a nod. "Definitely wouldn't mind sleeping in here every night."

Thane smiled and moved to sit on the bed. The mattress was soft and supportive, and he allowed himself to lay back and enjoy the feeling.

"Care to join me?" he said with a smile, patting the space beside him.

Shepard jumped on the bed without hesitation. "Ooh, that's nice." She stretched with a drawn out moan of relaxation.

Thane watched her quietly. She was beautiful indeed, arching her back against the duvet in a stretch that radiated out from her core, down her limbs and through her fingertips before she settled back down with a contented sigh. Relaxed and boneless as she was, he felt the stirrings of arousal in his veins.

"We don't have to be anywhere for the rest of the day, right? I'm not leaving this bed."

Reaching an arm out over her belly, he pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin. "Whatever you wish, Siha." Shepard hummed softly in his arms and he smiled. "But what shall we do with ourselves for the remainder of the night?"

His only answer was another soft mmm from the suddenly exhausted woman cuddled against him.

The feel of her warmth and softness drove all thoughts of rest from his mind. They had been apart for months, and although they'd been reacquainted with one another quite thoroughly, he didn't think he'd ever get enough of her.

"I can think of better ways to enjoy this bed than sleeping," he murmured against her hair, hands moving up her back with firm slowness. His pants were feeling increasingly more uncomfortable, the need to divest her of every stitch of clothing was becoming harder and harder to resist.

Shepard stirred against him, stretching her legs before dragging one thigh up over his hip and curling her leg around him. She pressed a kiss into the sensitive ribbing at his throat and he sighed his approval. "Care to tell me what you had in mind, Krios?"

He pulled himself over her, covering her body with his own. "I had thought our time would be better spent with much less clothing," he said before kissing her impatiently. His hands were already making quick work of said clothing, soft scaled palms gliding under her shirt and pulling it over her head before divesting her of everything she wore from the waist down.

He groaned when his hands met her bare skin, desire igniting from a quiet smolder to a delicious burn. Jacket and pants long forgotten, he molded his body to her's and kissed her fiercely. Strong legs came up around his hips and he ground into her scorching heat, sliding his hardness against her wet folds and reveling in how her body did the talking for her, rocking her hips into his, unable to tolerate his teasing touch but unable to pull away.

His hands rose up to her still clothed breasts. He loved them this way, savored the reveal. He loved to pull the fabric down over the swell of her flesh, need flaring when each hardened, eager tip came free of the garment. The contrast of her skin here was irresistible. He rolled the hardened peaks between his fingers and her reception of his touch seemed to pulse through her entire body. Flushed lips parted as she gasped, and he drew her bottom lip between his teeth. He could feel the sounds of her pleasure in her throat and he growled in response, pinching her breasts roughly.

Beneath him, she writhed and ground against him, trying with each shift of her hips to capture his arousal and take him into her body. He denied her, patiently ignoring her struggle as he worked her into a hot mess, unable tear himself from her despite his plans for their evening. It took considerable willpower to finally pull away.

She groaned, her annoyance loud and evident, as he turned to rifle through their things.

"Do you wanna fuck or not, Krios?" She damn near spat, breathlessly.

"One moment, Siha."

"One moment is all you get or I'm coming over there. Hurry the fuck up."

From the corner of his eye caught her drawing her knees up, one hand slipping between her legs to tease herself in her impatience. He fought the urge to watch her and focused fully on his task.

"Is that my bag? I didn't pack anything sexy, if that's what you're…" she fell silent as he produced what he'd been looking for. The look on her face was one of complete surprise.

"As much as I've desired to watch you use this on yourself," he said casually, with no small amount of smugness, "I can't deny I've been waiting for the opportunity to do it for you." In his hand was none other than her personal vibrator, a small wand type with a button on one end and a blunt silicone head on the other.

"Oh my god how did you know about…"

He cut her off with a kiss, the rest of her words muffled beneath his insistent lips. His thumb flicked the button on her toy to get it going. The soft buzzing was barely audible over the blood thundering through his veins.

He pressed the wand against her heat. It had taken some extranet research to understand the specifics of how it was used, although she would probably think him redundant for having to look it up in the first place. A device of this kind wasn't for penetration, he'd discovered. More curiously, his research indicated that a device of this kind was something optimized for use between partners, as an additional source of stimulation during foreplay or otherwise. Strange, he thought, that she kept it hidden from him, strictly for her alone time. Especially if it was so well suited for _this_.

He drew the wand up her damp seam, nudging it between her lips and against her clit. Her reaction was immediate - her lips tore from his as she arched back, breathing a low, drawn out moan of satisfaction. Emboldened by her favorable response, he pressed his lips into her neck, mouthing his way along her jaw and down over her pulse. It was out of habit that his mouth was constantly drawn to this part of her - his species was so prone to pleasure here, and her soft, sensitive human skin relayed every sound she made right to his lips. He mouthed at her throat, leaving marks he knew she would hate him for later. Marks that made his body hot for her, knowing _he_ put them there, that he was privileged to know her this way.

He continued lower, tongue laving at one nipple just to feel her jerk against him – sucking it between his lips and slipping his joined fingers her scorching heat. Time and again he was astounded by how much pleasure her body seemed to receive through her breasts. The more aroused she was, the rougher she wanted him to handle them. Her receptive human body made for phenomenal foreplay and there didn't seem to be a wrong way to touch her.

But touching her wasn't enough. With every strained cry that fell from her lips, he burned to be inside her. He relented for just a moment, shifting himself into a comfortable position to push himself into her heat with a quiet sigh of satisfaction.

Nudging her thighs apart, he resituated the vibrator against her clit.

"Oh, _fuck- Thane_ -"

Slender fingers scrabbled at his hand for control, taking the toy from him so both of his hands would be free to open her further, gripping her firmly under both knees as he spread her wide to ravage her at a vigorous pace. He groaned when she cried out, forcing his eyes open just to watch her – back bowed off the bed, full breasts bouncing with each thrust while she held her little purple toy firmly against her clit. Her free hand fisted the sheets above her head, and he knew from the way her jaw was clenched that she was so…

"Oh my god, _don't stop_ , don't ever _fucking_ stop," she hissed, "oh my god Thane, oh _fuck_ , I'm…"

Her cries came in short, ragged bursts, screaming her orgasm as her whole body convulsed around him. He wasn't far behind.

* * *

"No, seriously Thane, how long have you known?"

"You may recall the time you asked me to retrieve a datapad from your quarters."

Shepard covered her face with her palm. "…and you looked through the bottom drawer in my bedside table?"

"I had some trouble locating the datapad."

"This is so embarrassing," she said, shaking her head.

He drew her against his chest, lips brushing the shell of her ear. "You didn't seem embarrassed about it when you were moaning my name not long ago," he rasped. He honestly didn't understand, after he'd blown her apparent secret out in the open and brought her to a screaming climax, why it was such a big deal.

She shivered at the memory, idly rubbing her now reddened thighs together. "Well okay but…" She made herself comfortable on his shoulder, looking up at him with an expression of moderate timidness. "…does this mean you're okay with us using it again?"

He couldn't stop the warm smile that spread across his lips despite the lewd thoughts already invading his mind. He kissed her softly as he murmured against her lips, "Yes, Siha, I think there will definitely be a next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my fanfiction, please consider entertaining yourself on my Thane and drell-centric blog, featuring fan art and fanfiction by many other talented fans. - My blog may feature NSFW content -
> 
> DRELL BLOG - username zet-sway.


End file.
